thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Faith Binarie ~ District 3
This is a tribute by Sambaroses, please don't use her without prior permission! :3 She is also Sambaroses second District 3 tribute, and the sister of Huxley Binarie and Telle Binarie. :D 'Faiths Basics' Name: Faith Binarie Age: 17 District: 3 Weapons: Two swords, dagger, and extremely good with electricals. Height: 5'8 'Appearence' Tall and very curvaceous, Faith is a broad built girl, with straight brown hair that falls to her chest, deep hazel eyes, and pale skin. 'Personality' Confident and intelligent, Faith is not a girl you'd want to pick a fight with. Quick witted and sharp tongued, she's a humorous girl with a short temper, capable of starting an argument in an empty room. Very opinionated, she knows what she wants and will stop at nothing to ensure she gets her own way. A natural leader and just the *teensyiest* bit bossy, she has quite an agressive personality. However, this doesn't mean she isn't lovely and nice in her own way, and she loves children and cute animals, especially of the fluffy variety. She isn't really bothered with material things, and is very grounded as well, though she does suffer from flashbacks and bad nightmares, as explained in her backstory. 'Backstory' Born and raised in District 3, Faith has been part of a loving family for many years. You see, a long time ago, when she was but 6 years old, her real parents tragically died in a fire at the house she used to call home, caused by an electrical fault. The fire would have gotten her too, had it not been for a corageous teenage boy called Cable Binarie, only 14 at the time, who had saved her when he'd heard her screams coming from a room on the second floor. With no regards for his own safety, stupidly so really, he'd charged in and managed to rescue her, almost losing his own life in the process. After spending many weeks in the district hospital, at great expense to the Binarie family, who she later discovered payed for her time there, she was ready to leave, thankfully not to badly effected all things considered. She'd forever carry a scar running diagonally from her right shoulder to her left hip across her back, where they'd reconstructed her burned skin, but besides that she'd been extremely lucky. However she was now homeless and parentless, not to mention pretty much pennyless, and very much alone. But just when she went to leave, the boy from earlier and a kind looking older woman - who appeared to be in her late thirties - approached her, and asked her whether or not she'd like to live with them. Even at such a young age Faith had a good, intellingent head on her shoulders, and living with the family of the boy who saved her couldn't be that bad. She was still haunted by the flashbacks, nightmares, and the pained voices in her head, but slowly she grew to love the family she'd been adopted into, and as she grew up the memories dulled, until she couldn't even remember her real parents faces anymore. This troubled her though she'd never let it show, and she lived out a lot of her childhood fairly uneventfully all things taken into account. Unfortunately for her though, when she was 10, the bullying started. She'd been kept out of school for quite a long time to recover mentally more than phsyically, and the other children had soon branded her strange, a freak even, not helped by the very noticable scar running down her back and her flashbacks. She used to be a meek girl, but the bullying changed her, it made her stronger in a way, made her the confident, blunt girl she is today. She never really had any friends of her own, not that it bothered her much, as friends had never been top of her agenda. She'd often hang out with Huxley - her older brother by a year - and his friends at school and round the district, and they accepted her into the group with surprising ease, considering she was the only girl in said group of friends. 'Strengths' Faith is very skilled with two swords, daggers, and any thing to do with electricals, whether it be wires, electricity, computers etc. She's a very good hand to hand combat fighter, aided by her strong frame, and she's got swift reflexes. An average runner and climber, she is also fairly strong mentally, which should aid her in the games. 'Weaknesses' Becuase of the nightmares, Faith often awakes shaking and sometimes in tears which isn't exactly helpful, and the flashbacks which plague her waking hours will be quite distracting. She's also a very weak swimmer, and her attitude is something to take into account, as it quite often puts peoples backs up, as well as her strong fear of fire. 'Token' A small silver brooch with an intricate celtic style pattern, one of the few things left of her real mothers. 'Alliances' Faith is pretty much open to allys, paticularly nice tributes, or younger ones, especially from outlying districts. Category:Females Category:District 3 Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:17 year olds Category:Reaped